inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Two Episode Three
Fate throws Kieren and Simon together on the 'Give Back' scheme, this time at the doctor's surgery. Simon reassures Kieren that he's not leading Amy on, but the pair come to blows when Kieren thwarts his plan to free two caged rabids. We also get to know PDS sufferer Freddie Preston. Freddie returned from the grave to find his childhood sweetheart Haley shacked up in their marital home with her new boyfriend Amir. Haley and Amir are allowing Freddie to stay in the spare room until he's back on his feet. This is not ideal, as Freddie struggles with the notion of 'till death do us part' and is determined to win back the woman he loves. When Kieren is thrust into the aftermath of Freddie's plan, he sees Simon's views in a different light. Even though he hates the thought of hurting Amy, he can't help but follow his heart Plot Freddie Preston sits at home watching rewinds of his wedding video as Haley joins him. As the two reminisce about their wedding, a man, Amir who is Haley's new boyfriend, calls her to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Jem wants to turn herself in but Gary persuades her not to. He drops her off at home where she sits contemplating her actions. Shortly afterwards Kieren arrives home in a good mood, taking a coat out of a bush and putting it on he greets Jem as she avoids talking to him and goes to her room. Once inside she puts the gun she used to kill Henry Lonsdale in her drawer. In the morning, Sandra at the B&B has made a cup of tea for Maxine, who doesn't open the door. Leaving the tea in front of the door Sandra becomes curious as to what Maxine is doing so spies on her through the keyhole. Inside Maxine is talking to herself while smiling, making Sandra suspicious of her as she leaves. At Haley's house she and Amir talk about having Freddie move out, though Haley can't bring herself to tell him. At home Jem prepares to go to school, however feels anxious and guilty and tells her family she loves them to their surprise as she leaves. Amy then arrives, preparing to go with Kieren to work (the PDS Give Back Scheme). As Kieren prepares she asks and talks about Simon and whether he mentioned her, showing just how affectionate and slightly obsessed she is for him. Kieren replies that he did mention her, although he actually didn't. When Maxine has left her room she sits down at a table with various documents on the table, including a picture of a bottle of Blue Oblivion. Sandra notices this and Maxine quickly tucks it away, then asking Sandra what she remembers from the night of the Rising. She responds by saying Clive slept through it, confusing and surprising Maxine as the door rings. Sandra tells Maxine it's for her--Jem has come to Maxine to hand herself in. At Simon's place he prays, though why he is praying is unknown. After inviting Haley to a garage, Freddie tries to persuade her to stay with him. However, she only went there to reject him as she prefers the life she has with Amir. After this Freddie remembers that he hasn't taken his medication. After struggling he turns rabid, leaving Haley trapped as the garage door is jammed. With the help of Gary opening the door, Kieren manages to coax Freddie to stay put long enough for him to inject him with the medication. Shortly after he is put in a the back of a truck tied up and taken by Gary back to Norfolk Treatment Centre. In the evening, an out-of-breath Kieren knocks at Simon's door after witnessing the incident with rabid Freddie Preston. Simon has a look of concern on his face when Kieren enters the house. After Simon asks him whats wrong, he does not get a reply, but a kiss instead. Soundtrack * Keaton Henson - 10am Gare Du Nord * Take That - Back for Good * Sacha Dhawan - Happy Birthday to You * Terry Devine-King / Adam Drake - Reach for the Stars Videos Previews Is Simon leading Amy on? - In the Flesh Series 2 Episode 3 Preview - BBC Three|Is Simon leading Amy on? References Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes